


On my honor as a knight

by Hanalea_wolf1992



Series: Stannismonth [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, stannismonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalea_wolf1992/pseuds/Hanalea_wolf1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Massey returns from Braavos to fulfill his oath to his King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On my honor as a knight

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Stannis Month!  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

The King advanced through the thick snow the harsh wind struck him sharply, but still he pressed ahead. Even though he knew he was marching to his death. It was a fool’s errand, but the Targaryen girl and her dragons needed more time or all would be lost. It was the only way.

His men behind him did not fare better than him, he could hear their labored breaths and their teeth chattering. They were weak, yet had willingly followed him to the bitter end.

In the distance, he could hear them approaching, the army of the dead. The cold settled deeply on his bones. It was time.

He raised his sword in the air, and heard his men doing the same. He closed his eyes for a moment and embraced his fate. _Great or small we must do our duty._ He marched forward

* * *

 

There was a deafening silence as they took the King’s body to the courtyard of Castle Black.

The Red Lady crumbled in the snow, burning tears running down her pale cheeks.

The Queen stood as regal as ever, hugging her sobbing daughter close. Her face remained stoic but her bottom lip quivered slightly.  Determined, she looked down at Shireen and caressed her hair gently.

_The King’s true heir._

_She must be kept from harm._

_She’s all I have left now._

The sound of hooves pulled the Queen out of her thoughts. A sole knight dismounted from a black horse, the cold wind blew his pale hair and plain cloak. He had been gone for a long time, but had returned with an army at his back and an oath burning in his heart.

_You may hear that I am dead. It may even be true._

_I came too late,_ He thought grimly.

The King’s body laid broken in the snow, his king… _I have failed him._

Head hung low by sorrow, the knight approached the Queen and knelt before her. She had always seem sour and feeble to him but now he could see the strength underneath, a woman who had known so much grief and despair, yet still stood.

“My Queen” he murmured, she gave a quick nod without taking her gaze from the man she had called husband for so many years.

His gaze locked with the little girl’s, hiding behind her mother’s skirts, tears running down her face, blue eyes rimmed with red. He imagined her with a crown on her head, fierce and proud like her father.

_You will seat my daughter on the Iron Throne. Or die in the attempt._

He knew then, what he had to do.

_On my honor as a knight, you have my word._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
